runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Avian Apocalypse
Synopsis Another anomaly leads to the fateful God Wars, but the now-extinct race the Aviantese invade. They plan to convert Gielinor to Armadylism, and will crush anything that stands in their way... Plot Seers Village A Seer was looking through a crystal ball. He closes his eyes, and starts to have a fit. Another Seer appears, and helps him up. The Seer snaps out of his trance. "What did you see?" "I saw a terrible thing. The future... it belongs to the birds!" Just at that moment, an anomaly flickered outside, and winged shapes swooped out. Cue the titles ---- Seers Village Drauss and Cratus arrived at the village. Everything was normal. The anomaly had disappeared. "Everything seems fine. But there were anomaly readings nearby, and rumours of big birds around." Cratus said. Drauss was silent. He walked up to a house, and started scanning it with an energy reader. It started to beep. He even sniffed the wall. "Erm, Drauss? You are acting rather strangely lately. Care to say why?" "Eh, you wouldn't understand. Anyhow, there was definitely something here. And it is watching us right now!" Drauss replied. He started to shoot in the air, but the villagers nearby were thinking he was mad. "Drauss! You're a master at causing a scene!" "Don't you understand, they are here!" Cratus shook his head in disbelief. ---- Night "We've been here for 12 hours straight, looking for your monsters. Lets go." "Wait! Did you hear that? In the bushes!" They both drew pistols, and pointed it at the bush, and started to shoot. But then a small cat ran out. "Drauss, this is crazy. I'm going. It's obviously a hoax." "Cratus! Come back!" "You can stay here, but I'm not. I have lots of paperwork to sort out." Cratus left, and Drauss was getting paranoid. But then there was a rustling in the trees. Drauss looked up, and shot madly to no effect, and large shapes came out. They were bird-men. Drauss recognized them immediately. "Aviantese! I knew I saw you earlier! What have you done to Cratus!" But the biggest one in armour spoke first. "We have done nothing to that strange creature. But we kept to the shadows, we needed you alone." "What do you want with me?" "We discovered the time fracture, and ended up in our future. We kept our distance from you humans, knowing you are partly to blame for our extinction. But there is only four of us here. We also found out Armadyl hardly exists here. No one worships or remembers the forgotten god. You can help to bring him back. Gielinor must become Armadylean." "Look, General Kree'Arra, gods do not exist, end of story. People who worship Zamorak, Saradomin or Guthix cannot see the light. I have heard of Armadyl, and he is no doubt a myth." All the Aviantese roared in anger. "Fool! We shall crush you! We shall take this world by force, and everyone shall worship Armadyl!" Kree'Arra drew a laser spear, as did his lieutenants. "Woah woah woah, lets not get hasty here. What I meant to say, was that maybe Armadyl meant to be forgotten---" "That's bull!" Flockleader Geerin screeched. "The future belongs to the birds!" Wingman Skree screeched. "And Armadyl shall rule above all!" Flight Kilisa screeched. ---- Drauss ran, as lasers nearly wounded him. He jumped, as an explosion hit his feet. He hid, and the Aviantese gave up chasing him. "Lets start with this village. Convert them." Kree'Arra said, and they flew off. Drauss decided to contact the GDG, but he couldn't reach a signal. The best he could do was summon a starfighter on auto-pilot. 5 minutes later, the starfighter flew down. Drauss boarded it, and set the controls. ---- The whole village had gathered before the Aviantese, who started preaching. "You shall be the first to embrace with Armadyl. If you refuse, then there will be consequences." As Kree'Arra activated his laser spear, the crowd gasped. The seer appeared. "Armadyl! Everybody knows the majority of Gielinor support Saradomin!" Geerin then disintegrated the Seer. "Any other complaints?" he grinned evilly. "No, we will not abandon Saradomin for some guy you bird-men made up! Even if we die, we will be in unity with Saradomin in the heavens!" a guy said. The crowd agreed, and threw rocks at the Aviantese. But the Aviantese got angry, and started to massacre the villagers. They fought back with random weapons, but within 10 minutes, they were all dead. Then Drauss appeared on the scene. ---- "Come and get me, bird brains!" Drauss mocked, and took off. The Aviantese gave chase in the sky. They started to shoot him and throw their laser spears. Some missed, and but one hit on target. The starfighter started to fall. In crashed on Trollheim, and the Aviantese attacked. Drauss ran into the God Wars dungeon. Drauss dodged all the fighting creatures, and made it to Armadyl's eeyrie. The four Aviantese followed, but froze in their tracks. They were seeing their present selves. They were two Kree'Arras, two Geerins, two Kilisas and two Skrees. "Impossible!" They all squawked. "Its a temporal paradox. You're seeing yourselves in the past, and here comes trouble." Drauss said, as he stood back. Then, out of nowhere, huge black flying reptiles appeared and devoured the four Aviantese (that chased Drauss). The creatures then disappeared, and Drauss walked away. ---- GDG Base "Drauss! I'm so sorry! I saw everyone, due to that wrist device!" Cratus shouted, as Drauss approached the base. "All is forgiven. Just don't abandon me again - I nearly died." "Won't happen again, I promise." Cratus smiled. Drauss started to walk off, when Cratus shouted back. "I also found some weird energy readings in the near proximity of the anomaly. I know that's normal for an anomaly, but there was a disturbing message found within the readings. Only a being of extreme power could infuse the message with energy!" Drauss followed Cratus into another room, and where he stared at the screen. "I've somehow transferred the message to our database. Just listen." Cratus played the message. "I lliw nruter dna yortsed ruoy dlrow tib yb tib litnu uoy geb rof ycrem. I ma eht regna, eht soahc dna eht noitcurtsed." "We've tried everything, but can't decipher it. Its an alien language that can't be identified." "Don't worry about it Cratus. In time, in time." Credits Characters *Drauss *Cratus *Kree'Arra *Wingman Skree *Flockleader Geerin *Flight Kilisa *Seer *Crowd Spokesperson References Roots Category:Time Fractures stories